


A Coke to Cheer You Up

by JennaFlare



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaFlare/pseuds/JennaFlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If your friend is grounded for life, get them a coke to cheer them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Coke to Cheer You Up

There was an annoying, inconsistent tapping noise coming from Zatanna’s window. The girl stifled a yawn and sat up before glancing at her alarm clock. It was nearing 4 in the morning.

 

“What the heck?” she murmured to herself as she got out of her bed and made her way to the window. When she opened it, she saw Robin holding a bunch of rocks. “Robin?” the black-haired girl hissed. “What are you _doing_ here? If my dad caught you—“

 

“Can I come up real quick?” Zatanna faltered. She was already grounded for life and didn’t want to know what her father would do if he found out she had let a _boy_ in her room.

 

“Sure,” the girl replied after a few moments. Robin grinned widely before grappling up to the balcony. “Careful! You didn’t damage the wood, did you?” Zatanna asked nervously.

 

“What are you so worried about?” Robin asked, the smile still on his face. “You’re already grounded for life, right?” He laughed while Zatanna just narrowed her eyes in irritation.

 

“So, what _are_ you doing here?” Although she did enjoy Robin’s company, Zatanna knew that she needed to get him out as fast as possible, lest her father wake up and hear them or something.

 

“Oh, right!” Robin reached into his cape and pulled out a bottle of coke. “I, uh, I saw this ad,” he explained, cheeks reddening ever so slightly, “and it said that if you have a friend that’s grounded for life, you should get them a coke to cheer them up. And, seeing as this grounding was kind of sort of partially my fault, I figured I really owed you something, and—“

 

“Thank you, Robin. This is very sweet of you.” Zatanna found herself grinning and trying not to blush. “But you really should go. My dad…”

 

“Right!” Robin’s voice cracked slightly in nervousness. “I, uh, guess I’ll see you later? Maybe? Hopefully?”

 

“Definitely.” She placed a swift, chaste kiss on Robin’s cheek before pushing him out her window and whispering, “wolS llaf.” 


End file.
